Broken Tears
by bloodyperv
Summary: I HAVE SEEN IT ALL. PEOPLE FALLING IN LOVE, DYING, AND BETRAYING EACHOTHER. I HAVE SEEN THE TEARS AND FELT THE PAIN. AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR ME TO MOVE ON.”


HI! this is my first fan fiction, so it may suck. i hope you enjoy itthough. it is a little sad i warn you

****

**_disclaimer: no matter how hard i dream, i will never own any inuyasha characters, but this story is mine_**

****

_**BROKEN TEARS**_

"I have seen it all. People falling in love, dying, and betraying eachother.I have seen the tears and felt the pain. And now it is time for me to move on."

She stood on the edge of the cliff watching as the sun set. Her face turned to the sky as silent heartbreaking tears fell down.

"Why? What didI do for you to betray me? WasI not good enough?I did every thing for you, andI would have gladly died for you so why?"

The girl continued to ask her self these questions. As each tear fell, she felt a little bit more of her heart hardening. Soon she will be nothing but a cold emotionless shell. Her eyes grew dim which each passing second. Her face lost its emotion and became at ease. At that moment nothing but a fleeting smile passed her face.

_This is it. _

It seemed as if the world had slowed down. The animals all stopped what they were doing at looked to the sky. People in the villages grew quiet with each moment. The world seemed to hold its breath with anticipation.

_This is the final moment_

The world and its occupence froze as the last tear rolled down her face and rolled of her chin to fall frozen on the ground. The animals roared as they felt her pain. People all over wept with despair. It seemed as if every living creature felt the pain and the loss of their gaurdian. The world seemed to come alive again. The animals carried on and the people began to chatter on.

Only one person, who stood on that cliff, remained frozen. It was as if everything would change around her but she would remain the same.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" voices rose up in the forest.

Agroup of people came out of the forest to see a scene that would haunt their memory for all eternity. There on the cliff was their friend Kagome completely frozen over with ice. Her face was facing the sky as if giving a prayer. Her arms were crossed over her chest as if she was trying to protect her heart from pain. But what really caught them, was the look of a fleeting, heart wretching smile that was on her face.

Her voice carried on the wind as if she had just whispered them.

"Goodbye my friends. May you never know the pain of a broken heart and always remain happy. This is my final gift to you. Use it well"

"Kagome…"A soft almost broken whisper ran out in the clearing. a little boy who seemed no more that seven with a fluffy tail looked up at his mother figure. " Kagome this is not funny. Wake up Kagome! KAGOME!!!"Shippo wailed.

Sango dropped her boomerang and fell to her knees. Her eyes were wide and unseeing. Slowly and so silently tears fell down her face. In a broken whisper she said "Kagome…"

Miroku stared strait ahead. To anyone it would have looked as if he was calm, but if you looked closly you would have seen on single tear rolling down his face.

Inuyasha remained silent. His face was down so his expression was not seen. His bangs fell forward and covered his eyes. His grip on his sword slowly lessoned till it slipped and fell on the ground. Inuyasha began to tremble. He took a shaky step forward toward kagome. Then another and another till he was in front of her. He fell to his knees and reached with a shaking hand to feel the ice around her.

It was then he felt it, the change in him. He felt more power in his vains. His ears slowly left the top of his head to fall to the side of his face. Unknown to him strips appeared on his face, arms, and waist. Inuyashas nails grow longer and his fangs shaper and he grew a tail. His sences heightened ten fold. It was then he heard it.A strangled sound coming from behind them.

Inuyasha whirled and saw Kohaku walking to wards them.

"Sango…" the little boy whispered.

Sango tuned almost mechanicaly toward the sound. "Ko…hak…u…" she whispered. Sango got up and ran towards the boy. She hugged him and laughed. She laughed, cryed, and shouted words of joy. Her brother was alive and well.

Miroku stood on the side watching them. He smiled dispite the tears. And then he looked down. He slowly brought his right hand to his face. With trembling hands, he slowly took his protection glove off and stared.

"It's gone." he finally said after a while. "My wind tunnel is gone." Miroku fell to the ground in shock.

"She granted our wishes. Kagome granted our wishes." Shippo said in a tiny voice. He turned to Kagomes figure. He looked at her for a long time and then he smiled.

" We will see her again." he finally said. "in a couple of hundreds of years, we will see her."

"How?" whispered sango. "Surely we will die. We are not immortal. We will die in due time."

"No you won't." Shippo stated. " My wish was that you and Miroku be given immortality so that we will always be together."

Inuyasha stood. " We WILL see her again. One day she shall be freed and till then we are the gaurdians of her body. Kagome shall be known as our miko angel.Our friend, our protector, and our savior."

"Yes. She will be remembered. Her name will travel across the land and she will always be known. Always. For her kindness, her compassion, and most importantly…her scarifice." Miroku whispered.

Kagomes body was moved into an underground cavern with a beautiful spring surounding her. Youkai and humans came from all over came to pay their respects to the miko known as their savior. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kialla, and Shippo kept their word and watched over Kagome.

But every day as they looked at her, they could have sworn that they heard her voice whispering to them…

_Wait for me._

so…how was it? this is only the first chapter, so it is a little short. questions wil be answered later on. till then please review. thank you.


End file.
